The field of the invention is exercising devices and the invention relates more particularly to devices useful for sports such as baseball utilizing a bat or other similar club or device which is swung.
In the building and training of muscles useful for improving the performance of the baseball player or other athlete, various callisthenics are typically used which strengthen muscles useful for improving hitting distance. One very beneficial exercise is the actual swinging of a bat against a pitched ball but unfortunately this is inefficient in that it requires both a pitcher and someone to retrieve the ball. Of course, batting cages and pitching machines have been devised which help reduce this problem but the expense of such devices is prohibitive for many amateur athletes. Also, even if available, only one batter can use the device at a time. There is thus a need for an exercising device which does not require the actual hitting of a ball or if hitting is done, it can be done in a smaller area and which can be made for a reasonable cost and which permits the exercising of the muscles used in the hitting of a ball.